Vegetas' Pain
by QueenofDemons
Summary: Vegeta is awoken suddenly to something he has never heard before. The hunt causes him pain, and anger. Rated T for language.


Vegetas' Pain

Disclaimer- 

Hello Everyone, been ages, this is a side story that is from Dark Oblivion, and Desperate Tears, This is one side story that wasn't ready to post at the time that now is. As the Third Volume soon will be posted, here is a little side story for fun.

As always from the past: the idea of the Yami/Hikari between Trunks and Little Trunks takes place in the past. How this happened? You may want to read Dark Oblivion. Hikari/Yami idea is from Yu-gi-oh. Trunks and Little Trunks together idea is mine.

Since I am the first to put a bond to past Trunks and Future Trunks, I own the Yami/Hikari - like image / bond of and between them. If you are to use this in a story please ask me first. Many thanks. Enjoy the story! **MORE WILL SOON FOLLOW** so check back!

There is some **Mild language**, and some exageration this story is for pure entertainment. **ENJOY!**

Vegeta awoke one morning only to find a loud buzzing sound coming from downstairs. Irritated he stormed downstairs only to hear the sound move further, and further away from him.

Attempting to search out for the sound he went from room to room only to hear the buzzing move from room to room.

"The hell is that thing...when I find it, I'll send it to the next dimension" Vegeta saying as he gripped his fingers into a fist

Moving from room to room, the buzzing began to get louder, and more irritating.

Finally knowing that Bulma was still in bed asleep, he wondered, how was it that she could sleep, when this buzzing was about to pierce his brain in two?

Wondering if it could be just him, he once more tried to zoom in on the piercing noise. Finally he heard it begin to move, once more, but only this time it was coming from the outside.

"Great now when I find it…I can kill it" Vegeta saying with glee and a sly grin

Opening the white back door he went outside fuming with anger and rage-Not good for his health- the whiteness of his eyes were practically red since they veins were thick with irritated blood build up. He flew up into the air attempting to get a better look as to who, or what it was...Only to find that he couldn't see it or hear it

"Damn" Vegeta flying lower and lower

Still attempting to find the sound and or noise

"I can't sense a thing...Damn it! Where is it?!" Vegeta in rage

Suddenly from out of no where there was a thunderous, high squeak, blood curdling sound, and it made him loose both his energy as well as his flying ability, and he fell flat to the earth face down in the mud. Rising and attempting to regain his composure, he began to fume with even stronger rage...His battle aura melted the mud right off of him, and he glared around at what, or who would dare to make him look like a fool.

"..." Sensing for anything or anyone around him Vegeta once more heard nothing "Damnit where and what is it?"

Feeling outraged and foolish, he began to head back inside till he was passing by his gravity room where he heard laugher

"...!" Vegeta stopped

Vegeta slowly opened the door and slowly walked inside

There he saw it, both Yami and Hikari Trunks was laughing it up, Yami Trunks has materialized next to his Hikari and they were both laughing

The squeal went off again and Vegeta flung an energy blast at his sons, they easily dodged the blast, but it bounced off the walls and hit Vegeta in the back.

"Father?" Yami Trunks staring blankly

"Dad?" Chibi Trunks

"Tell me, what is making that awful noise?!" Vegeta said as he began wincing painfully from both the noise and the blast

"Oh you mean this" Chibi Trunks

Chibi Trunks held up a little miniature bunny toy that hopped up and down.

"…What is that" Vegeta getting up asking and giving it a death glare

"A bunny toy that mom made for you….its for your next training session…but I was curious, and wanted to see it" Chibi Trunks smiled

"…For me~is it" Vegeta smiling, then chuckled…slow~lllly as he asked

"…!" Chibi and Yami Trunks blinked, and got out of the way of the rabbit and ran into the house

"Lets say….hel~lo" Vegeta saying as he held out his hand and fired an attack

The gravity room rumbled and Vegeta began his training session

"So do you want to be the one to tell him its practically indestructible?" Little Trunks walked with his arms crossed behind his head as they two

of them walked up the stairs side by side and paused as they looked out of the staircase window out to the gravity room.

"Nope" Yami Trunks smiled

"Mother got that new metal to make it from just for Dad, What's it called?" Chibi Trunks

Yami Trunks smirked a Vegeta like smirk "Gundanian Alloy" He turned and headed back up the stairs Hikari Trunks in tow. "Don't

worry, the speed, and sound increases and each level is past I think there are 250 levels"

"Yeah! Dad will get an awesome work out this time" Hikari Trunks excited "Lets go back to bed, we can ask him about it in the morning"

**END**

**Another note to the readers**

I hope you all enjoyed the side story. If you liked it, let me know

If you would like other stories regarding these two- Hikari and Yami (Trunks and Little Trunks)- Review it and let me know

**If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer-I do not own DBZ, or Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment.—I did get into Yu-gi-oh and the mind link thing, and soul room chambers is from there, but everything else is just for fun -** Take care…..QOD**


End file.
